Texas Charmer
by xtinkxproductionsx
Summary: Turning around a satisfied smirk evident on his face. "Ranger miss, Texas Ranger." He said as he tipped his hat, before disappearing from the doorway and down the sidewalk. R/J


Texas Charmer

Another story? I know I know, but I've had this idea in my head for a while and then when I got a story alert of a J/R story I figured that it was a sign. Deal with it. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews would be lovely.

* * *

><p><em>Present Day<em>

Holding her hands above her head while he pressed her against the door, holding his other hand upon her hip to make sure she didn't move. "Tell me." He demanded as he pressed his body against hers.

Shaking her head in disagreement, afraid of her own voice as she looked at the fire in his eyes. Slamming her eyes shut, willing the tears to go away and for herself to remain strong. It wasn't supposed to be like this, they were happy. He was everything she had ever asked for, yearned for, longed for.

"Open your eyes." He stated while trailing his free hand up her the side of her torso slowly following each of her curves then slowly up her arm before lacing his fingers through both of her hands. He missed her. Everything about her, the way she said his name. Or hit him when he was getting too cocky. She kept him grounded and he needed her to do that once again. To remind him that he was good enough just as himself. "Darlin'...please..."

He's begging now. She hates when he does that, because it's only a matter of time before she's bending at his every whim. If she just keeps her eyes closed, she can remain strong and soon he'll give up and leave her alone.

She's withholding from him and he knows it. It's the one thing he wants and she knows it, so she keeps it so she'll have the upper hand. "I do want you to know, I hold you up above everyone. I do want you to know, I think you'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you." He's singing their song now and she can feel her heart melting. "I can't be without you." Those five words are all it takes for her resolve to break and her eyes to open.

Blue meets green and it's like a fire has been ignited that only the two of them can feel. Suddenly she feels like she did the first time they met, how she feels every time he looks at her. Like nothing else in the world matters except for him. It's no longer gravity or her own body holding her down to the world but the link she has to him. "I love you." She says softly, because what else can she say?

"Oh my angel." He says softly in response as he looks into her eyes and it scares her. The looks that he gives her, like he can see right into her heart. That he already knows every crack and ache, even though he should since he's caused most of them. "I love you." He said before leaning down and catching her lips in a bruising kiss.

Letting go of her hands, he wraps them around her waist and pulls her as close as possible. Before this moment slips away, he needs to feel her as close as he possibly can. Lacing her fingers through his hair as she returns just as much pressure to the kiss. Feeling his tongue run across the part of her lips begging for access which she willingly grants.

She starts thinking about how the two of them got here. Sometimes she wishes he would've never walked into her lingerie boutique.

* * *

><p><em>A year earlier...<em>

Walking out onto the floor, she took in the appearance around her shop before her eyes stopped at the mannequin that she had asked her worker to change almost two hours ago. Feeling her annoyance creep up her back as she looked over at newly hired employee, "Tanya." She stated sternly, trying to keep herself composed knowing she shouldn't lose her temper since it was difficult to find good help these days. "I told you to change that mannequin an hour ago." She just didn't understand why her worker wanted to be so lazy. She had been told that she was a laid back boss but she wasn't exactly a pushover, as long as you did the work she told you in a timely fashion.

"Calm down blondie! I'll get on it." Tanya snapped before returning her attention back to a male customer who had walked in, under the pretense of looking for a gift for his girlfriend. Yet it seemed that his attention was drawn more towards the uniform issued purple corset that was pushing up Tanya's breasts.

Trying to defuse the situation before it was made into a scene she found the person she was looking for. "Isabella?" She questioned, earning the cashiers attention. One of few reliable workers, that happened to be an average brunette. She was without a doubt the biggest sweetheart Rosalie had ever met, with her brown doe eyes and shoulder length matching brown hair. Then again you should never judge a book by its cover, Bella seemed timid at first but just like a light switch she could turn on her sexy bitch sometimes giving her boss a run for her money.

Pulling her attention away from her red corset where she had been adjusting her name tag, "Yes boss?" The short brunette responded with a smile while walking over to her boss.

"Can you please change the mannequin up front." Rosalie asked while handing Bella the help wanted sign in the window. Turning her attention back towards the pair, deciding she should get rid of the pest that was Tanya.

"Of course." Bella responded as she went to the back to track down the sign.

Placing on her customer smile, "Hello, I'm Rosalie. The owner and I hate to interrupt, but our other associate Leah would be more than happy to help you. Leah?" Rosalie called the worker away from her stocking.

"Yeah, boss?" Leah questioned as she walked over to the group.

"Can you please help this gentlemen?" Rosalie asked in a sweet tone, before turning her attention to the other worker. "I need to speak with Tanya. My office now." She said, knowing that Tanya was still partially scared of her and that she would follow her.

Walking into her office, she walked around to her desk and took a seat. "Close the door." She instructed Tanya, before the girl took a seat across from her boss. "How long have you worked here?" Rosalie questioned as she pulled out the girls work file.

"About five months, why?" She questioned as she placed a piece of gum in her mouth and began smacking it.

Feeling her last nerve being ridden, Rosalie slammed open the file and wrote a few words down. "I'll send your last check in the mail with a month of severance pay which is more than enough."

"Last check? I haven't quit yet." Tanya tried to reason with her boss.

Rolling her eyes at the girls stupidity, "I'm firing you Tanya. You show up late, you leave early with bullshit excuses. When you are here, you flirt with the customers more than you worry about making a sale. I can't afford to lose business because you think this is sluts 'r us."

"Isn't it?" Tanya spat out as she abruptly stood up from her chair. "You have a us dressed up and corsets and skirts. We're practically being asked to be called call girls!" She raised her voice.

Slamming her hands down on her as she stood up, causing Tanya to jump slightly. "We are a lingerie store, my personal owned store. We are not trashy or slutty. The corsets are part of the merchandise that I want to sell more of." Letting out a shaky breath as she tried to calm herself and attempting to remain level headed in the situation. "I issue the corsets and name tags as a part of the required uniform. You have a choice of a skirt or jeans. I've told you all of that before you took the job." Rosalie said as she felt her blood boiling beneath her skin. "You're fired Tanya, I want you out now." She said through clenched teeth.

"Whatever. This store is lame anyways, I'd prefer to work at Victoria's Secret." Tanya said as she ripped off her name tag before throwing open the door and storming out of the store.

Letting out a sigh, she sat back down and closed her eyes as she rubbed her temples. "Boss?" Bella stated timidly as she knocked on her boss' office door, not wanting to push her over the edge since she had heard the yelling from the other side of the door.

Yes, Isabella?" She questioned with a smile as she looked up at her.

"Since we don't have Tanya anymore, who knocked down a couple of racks on her way out." Bella said softly, hoping that her boss wouldn't freak out. "Do you want me to call in one of the other girls, like Nessie?" She questioned softly.

Shaking her head in disagreement, "No, don't call in Renesmee. I'll change and help you guys out. Just give me few minutes." She informed her, while she began fixing her bangs and playing her hair in a ponytail to the side of her neck, having her hair lay on her shoulder. "Just pick up the mess please and close the door. Thank you." She said as she gave her a reassuring smile. "Oh it's gonna be a long day." She muttered to herself as she walked over to the makeshift closet she had in her office. Opening the door, she grabbed an extra pink corset to change into.

* * *

><p>"You have a wonderful day, come back soon." Rosalie said with a smile as she handed her most recent customer their bags. Turning her attention over to her employee, she couldn't help but let out a chuckle as she watched her looking at the clock and her watch every few minutes. "Isabella?" She spoke, causing the brunette's head to snap up.<p>

"Yeah?" The brunette replied immediately as she looked over at the blonde a few feet from her. "Something you need me to do?" She questioned as she finished hanging the clothes back on the rack and going over to the counter where Rosalie was.

"When's the date?" She questioned as she crossed her arms on the counter and leaned down, looking at Bella soon.

Ducking her head down to hide the blush, "At seven. I already told Emmett that's when I get off of work and he understands that I'll be late." She reassured Rosalie. "I'm not asking to get off, I promise."

"You guys are going on two years right?" Rosalie asked curiously while glancing at the clock reading that it was only 5:42pm.

"Yeah, I think he's the one." Bella gushed in a dreamy tone, placing her hand over her chest probably losing herself in thoughts of her boyfriend.

Mulling it over in her head, she saw all the signs written on Isabella's face, she was in love. Of course Rosalie believed in true love, she fell asleep every night to _The Note Book_, so of course she caved. "You should get out of here then so you'll have plenty of time to wow him with the outfit. Leah and I can handle the store for the rest of the night."

"Are you serious?" Bella asked as her boss handed her jacket and purse from underneath the counter, not believing that this was working out in her favor.

Giggling, "Yes. Now GO!" She said with a smile as she continued ushering her out of the store.

"Thanks Rosalie!" She said as she bounded out of the store.

Shaking her head in amusement, "Young people." She stated.

"You know you're a softy right?" Leah asked with a bemused smirk on her face as she looked at her boss.

Standing up straight knowing that she had been caught in a weak moment, "Leah. Go do inventory in the back." Rosalie said going back into her boss mode as she walked away from the back of the counter and began straightening up the racks and shelves of clothes.

Laughing, "Aye Aye, Captain." Leah said in a smart ass tone before she headed into the back with a clipboard and pen in hand.

Glancing out at the streets of Austin, she still shook her head in disbelief from time to time. She had lived in Austin, Texas for a almost two years and absolutely fell in love with it. At first she just moved here to get away from everything and hide out before she started fresh in a different place.

Then she started taking some more business classes at the local college to prepare herself for when she did move. Of course after learning a thing or two about running a business, she became sick of working for other people who clearly didn't know what they were doing- so she quit. Not being one for unemployment, she started up her own business. At first it was online, something she could easily do from home and have everything she needed at her disposal. After that was up and running, she had multiple customers ask her why there wasn't an actual store since some of them preferred to shop in person and being the person she was she caved, opening a boutique to match the online site.

Going up to the mannequins, she adjusted the outfits they were wearing before going over to the racks and organizing the clothes by sizes to make it easier for the customers. Hearing the bell go off, alerting her ears that a potential customer had walked in. She smiled, turning around to have her attention towards them. "Anything I can help you...find?" The last part came out as a whisper as her eyes stopped on the person who had walked into the store.

He was about six foot tall if not a little taller. Wearing jeans that hugged him in all the right places, wearing a belt buckle that was about the size of Rosalie's petite hand. With black cowboy boots, that Rosalie couldn't help but snort at.

He must've really thought he was a cowboy, of course the petite blonde had come across a few of these wanna be cowboys over the past year. They tried to spit tobacco or smoke or even attempt a southern accent but all failed, even if they did bring her amusement for a few minutes. Moving her eyes up, she saw that he had a solid light blue long sleeved button shirt on that was tucked into his jeans, showing off his broad shoulders. Dark hair with some blonde, short but long enough that Rosalie could run her fingers through his hair and grip onto...

Shaking her head as she composed herself as she placed a smile on her face, "Anything particular you're looking at for your girlfriend or wife?" Rosalie asked, trying to remain professional yet also doing some detective work to find out if he was available because fake cowboy or not, she couldn't deny that he wasn't attractive.

Taking off his hat, he pushed his hair back out of his face and let out a low rumble, that caused the honey blonde to feel something bubble in her stomach and a weakness in her knees. "That'd mean I'd have to have one of those miss." A southern twang in full swing along with manners followed by a crooked smile as he looked into her eyes.

Clearing her throat as she returned the smile while looking at him curiously, "Then why are you here exactly?" She questioned as she took a few steps towards him.

"My cousin is a chicken shit." He announced. "Pardon my language miss." He apologized as he took a few steps towards her, smiling as he saw her straighten up her posture. "My cousin wants to get his girlfriend something and instead of buying it himself, he sent me to do it."

Tilting her head, "That seems a bit suspicious." She told him as she examined him once more. "You're not gay, because you've been checking out everything below my neck since you walked into my store. Also, why would your cousin want you to pick out something that is for _his_ girlfriend that she'd wear in the privacy of their house?" She questioned, a smile growing across her face as she watched him gulp before clearing his throat.

"You caught me." He told her with a smile. "I saw you through the window with your doll-"

"Mannequin. "Rosalie corrected while loosely crossing her arms over her chest and raising her eyebrow in his direction.

"-there and I had to talk to you." He finished.

Causing the short blonde to laugh, "Oh sweetie. Nice try but I'm not interested." She said knowing full well that she was lying, but this was her place of business and she had to be professional at all times.

"Haven't you ever just met someone you had to talk to?" He questioned, knowing that he sounded like a less sane person but it was the only way he could describe it.

"Okay, maybe you are gay and just really interested in my outfit." Rosalie muttered to herself.

Shaking his head in disagreement, "Darlin', I beg your pardon I'm not gay." He clarified. "Give me an hour and I can prove that to you."

"Just an hour?" She teased, not knowing where the question had come from. He just brought out something in her, something she thought she'd lost a while ago. "You're a real Texas Charmer, I'll admit that without hesitation. I'd still like to know why you're here because I have a feeling you came here for something specific and not just because you saw me through the window."

"If you aren't too busy, I'd like to take you out tonight." He told her.

Letting out a soft laugh as she looked at him curiously wondering if he was serious, "I don't even know your name."

"I'm sorry." He apologized as he walked over so that he was standing right in front of her. "Jasper Whitlock, at your pleasure." Gently taking her hand and placing a swift kiss on it.

"Isn't it _'at your service'_?" She questioned as she attempted to find her voice.

"That too." He said as a smirk came across his lips once more.

Trying to hide the heat that was sweeping across her face, "Didn't your mom ever teach you how to talk to a lady?" Rosalie questioned as she turned around and walked behind the counter, attempting to put space between her and the southern stranger.

"Yes ma'am, she did." He reassured her. "My momma also taught me that if I wanted something or someone bad enough, I had to fight for it or them."

"And I'm someone you want?" She questioned, regretting it instantly. She was trying to get the upper hand on this situation, not serve herself up to him on a silver platter.

Walking over to the register, he placed his hat down on the counter. "Yes, you are." He answered honestly.

"Listen Jasper, I know that you're more than used to getting who and what you want." She began. "But I'm not that kind of girl. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you'll just have to try your lines on someone else. Now if you need any help with finding an item, I'd be more than capable of contributing my expertise."

"Say it again." He asked of her.

Scrunching her eyebrows in confusion as she looked at him, "What part didn't you understand?"

"I understood all of it." He clarified. "I just want to hear you say my name again."

Rolling her eyes at him. "Oh please." She couldn't deny that he was a persistent man.

"Please Rosalie." He begged slightly.

"How do you know my name?" Suddenly suspecting him, with fear striking her to her core.

Chuckling, "Name tag darlin." He said, watching what he could only strike as relief written on her face.

Reaching around his back and pulling out his wallet. "You'll see I don't give up easily. To ease your confused ridden mind." Jasper told her as he placed a card down on the counter and slide it over to her. "Call me." He told her, not leaving room to question it as a suggestion while putting his wallet back in his pocket. "I'll be seeing ya, Miss Rosalie." He bid her a farewell before picking up his hat, placing it on his head and quietly walking towards the exit of the store.

Intrigued, her perfectly manicured fingers picked up the white card. It had a gold star in the left hand corner with lines coming out of it. Going straight down then to the right making a border on the card.

_TEXAS DEPARTMENT OF PUBLIC SAFETY_

_3095 Traction Street West 75034_

_Jasper Whitlock_

_Sergeant_

_Texas Ranger – Class 'D'_

_Office: 512-423-1500_

_ext. 4293_

_Cell: 512-312-1659_

"Wait!" Rosalie called out to the honey haired man. "You're a police officer?" She questioned suddenly confused.

Turning around a satisfied smirk evident on his face. "Ranger miss, Texas Ranger." He said as he tipped his hat, before disappearing from the doorway of the boutique and down the sidewalk.

* * *

><p><strong>r<strong>**\ ****e****\ ****v****\ ****i****\ ****e****\ ****w****\ ****s \** **my anti-drug**

_A/N: Sorry it kinda sucks, but I wanted to post it before New Year's and that's tomorrow, so I rushed myself into finishing up this prologue. Let me know what you think. I should have updates for my two other stories in the next few days. I have them finished. I just keep re reading them and adding more instead of just spell checking, what can I say it's my downfall._


End file.
